Lucy a Blue Pegasus member
by CelestialMerl
Summary: Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus? What happens if they both stay together? Will Hibiki develop feelings for Lucy? If he does will Lucy return his feelings? Read to find out! Summary sucks! Story's better please read its my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegauses?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter1: New Guild

Lucy POV:

I was walking down the streets of Hargeon admiring its beauty when some thugs (wierdoes actually) showed up and pulled me into a thin alley just next to the main road I was walking on seconds ago. They said,"Hey, girly, give us all your money.". "Why should I?! I'm not scared of you at all!" I said quite bravely and then summoned Aquarius from a puddle next to me. The mermaid appeared at once and said,"Lucy! How dare you summon me from this dirty puddle." she said as she pointed to my hand holding her key in the puddle. "Aquarius, forget that and help me!" I said. "No way! that's punishment for you for summoning me using that dirty puddle!" she said as she pointed to the puddle again and vanished back to the Spirit World. "Ugh! I'll beat you two using my whip!" I said as I went to get my whip but before I could one of the thugs pushed my fist against the wall and said,"Don't talk too much." Now I couldn't summon any of my spirits. I should've called out a spirit and attacked them while I could. "Let me go! Ugh!" I said as I squirmed under the said thug. I closed my eyes in fear as the thug squeezed me against the wall. Suddenly I felt the weight which was squeezing me was gone.

When I opened my eyes I saw that both of the thugs were unconscious and were lying in a pile on the ground a guy with light brown hair kicking them while mumbling something. I sighed in relief. Then the said guy came to me and said,"Hey there, are you Ok?". "I'm fine. Thanks a lot for saving me. I should take this as a lesson to never let my guard down and never to summon Aquarius when I'm in trouble." I said as I remembered my cocky spirit."Oh It's nothing by the way I'm Hibiki Laytis." the guy named Hibiki said. "Hi Hibiki I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said. "Pleasure to meet you Lucy." he said in a very gentlemanly way. "So Lucy would you like to have lunch with me?" he suddenly said that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh sure!" I said as we walked out the alley onto the main road.

Then suddenly I saw a vendor selling a beautiful bracelet on the other side of the road. "Hey Hibiki I'll be back in a sec. Just wait here OK!" I said and went to cross the road. As I was crossing the road I saw a car coming toward me. "Aaaahh!" I closed my eyes as I screamed as the car was about to hit me in about a second or two. Then I heard someone scream my name and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was safe and on the other side of the road. But that was not it Hibiki was on top of me. One of arms were under my head while the other was wrapped around my waist. One of my legs were between his. Hibiki had saved me! But the position we were in was so embarrassing that I guess I was blushing like an idiot.

Plus to make it worse my head was pressed to his chest so I could smell his scent."Hibiki are you alright?" I said to Hibiki. "Ugh...I'm alright."Hibiki said as he got off me." Are you okay Lucy?" he asked me. "Umm... yeah." I said blushing unable to get that embarrassing moment out of my head." Well then Lucy, why did you come to this side of the road?" Hibiki asked me. "Umm...I saw this vendor selling some beautiful ornaments a bracelet to be precise and wanted to buy it that's all." I said quite sheepishly. "Oh okay. Anyway can you show me that eye catching bracelet? Hibiki asked adding stress to the word 'eye catching'. "Oh right! here it is.." I said picking up the bracelet. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was a thick silver chain with different shades of pink and blue stones hanging from it. "How much for it sir?" Hibiki asked the vendor pulling out his wallet. "Oh no, Hibiki you don't have to!" I said but it looked like Hibiki as well as the vendor were ignoring me. "5,000 jewels." said the vendor. "Here you go." said Hibiki. "Here you go Lucy." "Thanks..." I sighed. "Now come on lets just go to that cafe I dying to know you." Hibiki said with a wink as I blushed and started walking with him to the cafe.

Outside the cafe:

Lucy POV:

We reached the cafe within a few minutes. We went in and sat on one of the tables. I ordered a juice while Hibiki ordered a coffee. Our orders arrived quickly. " So Lucy tell me something about yourself." Hibiki said.

"Fine. Lets see, My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old , I've run away from my home in Acalypha to join a guild and I use Celestial Spirit magic. Well I guess that's enough information about me for now. Now, tell me something about yourself." "Okay, my name is Hibiki Laytis, I'm 19 years old , I use Archive magic, I'm a member of Blue Pegauses an-" "What! You're a member of Blue Pegauses! It's one of the guilds I'd like to join!"I cut him off. "Yes I'm a member of Blue Pegauses." he said. "Oh wow that's so cool! Like I told you its up there on my list of guilds I'd like to join!" I said full of excitement. "Well then would you like to join? I could take you." he said. "What! You would take me! Aww that's so nice of you!" I said and got up and jumped on him and hugged him I didn't care at all about the looks we were getting I was just too excited. "So then let's go! shall we?" Hibiki said. "Yup!".

Outside Blue Pegauses:

Hibiki POV:

We arrived at the guid's door. I could tell Lucy was excited yet nervous so I held her hand and don't think I didn't see her blush. She never let me finish my introduction earlier, I was about to tell that I'm one hell of a playboy but she never let me finish but still I guess that's okay it's better that she doesn't know. But even then it won't remain hidden for very long since as soon as I entre the guild a swarm of girls will surround me.

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Snap out of it!" I heard Lucy saying. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Lucy I just got a bit lost in my thoughts." I smiled sheepishly. "So let's go in!" I said.

Lucy POV:

As soon as the doors opened I lost my breath for two differen reasons. Reason One: The guild was beautiful . It had a shiny Mahogany floor, pure white and pink walls with golden designs on them, an angled sofa in each corner with a rectangular table in front of each table, There were also lots of circular sofas with round tables in the middle, there was a also bar with a shiny black marble counter. In short it was amazing. Reason Two: There was this huge swarm of girls around Hibiki and a huge swarm of guys around me. "Everyone move please we have a new member." Hibiki said and the crowd dispersed and slowly only the both of us remained. "Come on Lucy lets meet Master Bob." said Hibiki with a smile as he pulled me towards a staircase.

In the office:

Hibiki POV:

We met Master Bob and I was so relieved he let Lucy join. Right now she was getting her guild mark. I guess my face must be really red right now. I didn't expect Lucy to say that she wants her guild mark on her right upper thigh I expected her to want it on her arm or wrist. I blushed a deeper shade of red as Lucy pulled up her skirt just high enough for master to put the guild mark. I could have sworn if that skirt went even a centimetre higher I would have seen her panties. The place beneath the stamp then glowed a bit signaling Master to take the stamp away from her skin.

"Hibiki! Look!" she turned to face me showing me her guild mark, her skirt still pulled up. It was gold coloured. This is gonna be interesting.

Later that evening:

Lucy POV:

Today was a great day all the people here are so nice. I also found out Hibiki along with two others named Ren and Eve are serious playboys. But heir really nice guys just like Hibiki. I love this new guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter2: A Place To Stay

Lucy POV:

It was late into the night and I still didn't have a place to stay nor did I have enough jewels so I went to Hibiki and asked," Umm, Hibiki, does the guild have a dorm?". "No, why?" he replied this was gonna be hard. "You see I don't have enough jewels to pay for a hotel." I said sheepishly. "What! Lucy why didn't you say so earlier! Well then would you like to stay over at my apartment tonight? We can find you a house or an apartment tomorrow or the day after that. is that okay?" he said. "Yeah sure and thanks Hibiki you're really sweet." I said with a blush.

Outside Hibiki's apartment:

Lucy POV:

So after that I walked with him to his apartment. His apartment wasn't too big nor was it too small it was just right. "Lucy! Come on don't wanna come in?" Hibiki said bringing me back to reality. I didn't even notice when Hibiki opened the door I went in smiling sheepishly.

The apartment was nice and had a nice homey-cozy feeling to it. It had yellow walls and a black marble floor. "Well Lucy Lets show you around shall we?" said Hibiki as he lead me to the living room. "Well, this is the living room." Hibiki said. The living room was nice there was a huge orange sofa in the middle of the living room and two chairs on the sides with orange cushions and a huge LCD T.V. in front.

Then he took me to the kitchen had white walls and a Mahogany floor. There was a black marble counter a double stove top, an oven and a huge white fridge.

Then we went upstairs. "This my room." said Hibiki. It had yellow walls, a brown wooden floor, a huge king sized bed in the middle, a white dressing table on the side, a work table near a huge window which was opposite the bed, huge white closet next to the work table and also there was a small white door which I guess led to a bathroom, there was also a glass door which led to the gallery(veranda). "Lucy you can sleep in my room since I'm very sure that Ren and Eve must've made a mess of the guest room. Okay?" Hibiki said suddenly. "But then what about you?" I said. I wasn't going to sleep in a messy room. I just couldn't cause an inconvenience to him. "I'll sleep on the sofa." he said. "Hibiki you aren't gonna sleep on the sofa. I can't let you! I can't cause you inconvenience. We can share the bed." I said. "Umm Lucy are you sure about that?" he said and I'm pretty sure he was blushing. Then it hit me about what I said and turned tomato red. "Y-yes I'm sure." I stuttered. He just kept quiet and went and opened that white door inside his room and said,"This is the bathroom. Okay?" he said the bathroom had white walls and a white floor, there was a white toilet, bathtub and washbasin. There was also a shower. " Don't worry there is another master bathroom." he said and took me further down the hallway. The master bathroom was the same as the one we saw a few minutes only thing was that it was bigger.

Finally he finished showing me around. I went and dropped down on the sofa. "Hey Hibiki do you know any nice clothing stores? I found more jewels in my bag when I looked through it. I wanna buy some clothes." I said. "Yup I do know one but why don't we go tomorrow." he said and he was right I was tired. "Okay. Well I'm going to take shower." I said. a shower was the only thing that could make me feel better. I took my night clothes and went into the mini bath room in Hibiki's room.

An hour later:

Hibiki POV:

I was lying on my bed waiting for Lucy to finish bathing. Lucy was in there for around an hour and just when I though she would never finish I heard the water go off. At instinct I started to take off my shirt. Just then Lucy came out. "Aaaah!" she screamed. I turned around to look at her my shirt already at my elbows and thats when I realised what I was doing and put my shirt back on sheepishly. "Sorry Lucy its just that I'm used to taking off my shirt when I hear the water go off since you see Ren and Eve are often over here." I explained. She just nodded while loking to her side not making eye-contact with me. And just then I noticed how breathtaking she looked. She was wearing a rather short, spagetthi strapped nightie which stuck to her body in the most embarassing places, her hair was clinging to her face and she was blushing bright red. "Well I'm going to take a shower now okay?" I said and again she just nodded.

15 mibutes later:

Lucy POV:

I had finally calmed down and was waiting for him to come out I was going to apologise for acting like I did a few minutes ago.

Hibiki POV:

I put off the shower and reached for clothes but realised I forgot to carry them. I hoped Lucy already went to sleep so I wraped a towel around the bottom of my body and went out. But my bad luck she was right there staring at me with wide eyes while blushing.

Lucy POV:

My eyes widened as Hibiki stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body and I'm pretty sure I was also blushing as Hibiki was apologizing continuously. "Hibiki, its okay. It was my fault and also I'm sorry if I acted wierd earlier." I said as I turned around and as Hibiki got dressed. I just can't imagine whats gonna happen later this night. Hibiki and I sharing a bed together! God help my cheeks from getting overheating from excessive blushing!

AN:Thank you everyone who favorited and followed my story. It really means a lot. You don't wanna know how I felt when I saw that I have 1follow on this story and also please review and leave suggestions I could use some good ideas. Oh and please no extremely harsh language in reviews. Come on I'm only 12 I use only very mild bad words in my fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter3: A Sleepless Night And Shopping

Lucy POV:

After that embarrassing incident I decided to just quietly go to sleep. I went slept on on the edge of the bed, on the side which was far away from Hibiki my back facing him. I still didn't have the courage to face him. I was still just too embarrassed to face him. Then I felt the bed behind me shift and the lights went off too. I didn't hear any noise from Hibiki nor did I feel him shift or move so I thought he was already asleep and turned around to check. You won't believe it but Hibiki was staring right at me. And there we were looking into each others eyes. I blushed bright red as I turned away quickly.

But just then I heard a squeaking sound from under the bed. And guess what happened next! A rat jumped out from under the bed and sat on the lampshade table next to me! "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed as jumped of the bed.

Hibiki POV:

"Lucy?! What happened?!" I said worriedly as I got up from the bed and went to Lucy as quickly as I could. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Lucy scream so I was still a bit sleepy. "Raaaat!" she said pointing to the lampshade table while clutching my shirt. The rat squeaked again and this time she hugged me so hard as if she were hugging onto me for dear life. I hugged her back as I stepped forward and shooed the animal away. She sighed as she let go of me and made her way slowly towards the bed. I too did the same.

Next Morning:

Lucy POV:

I woke up next morning still feeling sleepy. I guess I didn't really get much sleep last night. I got up from the bed and went to my bag to get my toothbrush, towel and clothes as I went to the master bathroom to brush and take a quick shower since Hibiki was in the other bathroom.

In the bathroom:

Lucy POV:I finished taking a shower and was now brushing. "Lucy! Hurry up! You still want to go shopping right?" I heard Hibiki say from the other side of the door. I quickly finished brushing and said,"Yes I'm coming in a minute I said as I grabbed my toothbrush, towel and my nightie and came out. I was wearing black shorts and a white tank top with a hoodie jacket on top I was also wearing that bracelet Hibiki bought me yesterday. Hibiki was already ready and was tapping his feet while looking at his watch. I quickly kept my things and came. "So let's go shall we?" He said. I just smiled and nodded my head.

Outside Hibiki's house:

Lucy POV:

I waited for Hibiki to come back. He said he'd be back in a minute and ran into an alley beside his house which I had never noticed before. Just then I heard I the sound of a motor bike I turned around startled only to be more startled. It was Hibiki and he was sitting on a red coloured Hyosung. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on sit and you might wanna hold on to me or else your gonna fall off" Hibiki said. I sat with my legs across. I was happy I was wearing shorts instead of a skirt. "Lucy like I said you better hold on to me if you love your life." Hibiki said. I put arms around him while blushing brightly. He then started the bike. And Oh my God I thought I was gonna get blown off the bike! It was so fast! I clutched his shirt tightly as I shut my eyes.

30 minutes later:

Lucy POV:

It was finally over I got off carefully as Hibiki went and parked the bike.I turned around and squealed when I saw it. It was huge and by the looks of it, it had lots and lots of clothes. "Hibiki!Hurry up!" I said. He came quickly and we went in.

Inside the shop:

Hibiki POV:

As soon as we went in Lucy went crazy she was checking almost every aisle. I guessed this was going to take long so I went and sat on one of of the benches there.

Half an hour later:

Hibiki POV:

Lucy came back after what seemed like forever. She had a such huge pile of clothes in her hands that I couldn't even see her face properly. Then she spent another few minutes removing clothes out of the pile. It looked like she just grabbed them blindly. Then she grabbed the whole pile of clothes and went into the changing room saying,"I'll try them on one at a time, you just tell me whether I should buy them or not. Okay?" I nodded just nodded my head. She came out a few minutes later, and boy did she look stunning and not to mention hot! She was wearing a sky blue knee-length skirt which had a cut on the side which reached high enough to show her guild mark she was also wearing a white belt with her keys hanging on the side. As for the top she was wearing a matching sky blue bra top. "Should I buy it?" she asked me. "Yep." I said. Next she came out wearing an ankle length purple coloured dress . It was one-sleeved and just like the last one had a cut on the side high enough to show her guild mark. I approved even this one and just like that we spent the whole afternoon shopping. Lucy bought at least 5 skirts, 7 tops and 10 dresses altogether there were at least 11 bags. Lucy with difficulty carried the bags as I started the bike.I took 7 of the bags and kept them in front of my chest as Lucy took the remaining. She had two either hand as she sat on the the bike and clutched my shirt tightly."Don't worry Lucy I'll go slowly this time."I said and her grip on my shirt loosened. I was very tired and I still had to cook dinner. Well I guess we better order dinner today

AN:Thank you sooo much everyone who reviewed,followed and favourited this story it really really means a lot. You don't know how excited I got when I saw how many reviws, favourites and follows I got on this story. I squealed so loud that my dad who was sitting in front of me at that time got suspicious and started asking me what was wrong.

By the way I'm also sorry if I take too long to update since I type the chapters out on my phone and publish them on my phone too which a time killing process since I don't hve permanent acess to a computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter4: Cooking And A Pillow Fight

Lucy POV:

Once we reached near Hibiki's apartment I got off and took all the bags and the keys while Hibiki parked or hid the bike as I would like to say. I opened the door went into Hibiki's room threw all the bags in a corner and came back down to see Hibiki with his head stuck in the fridge. "What's up Hibiki?" I asked him. "Oh I'm just looking for some ingredients to make dinner." he said. "Well then can I help? I'm really good at cooking." I said smiling. "Okay, but best of luck finding the ingredients." he said. "Don't underestimate me. I can do it." I said confidently.

Hibiki POV:

I watched as Lucy kept taking out ingredients from the fridge and placing them on the counter. Finally she closed the fridge and said , "Get two pans, fill them each with a little oil and place them on a low flame and also get a pot of water boiling." and went somewhere. I did as she instructed. Lucy came back moments later her hair was up in a messy yet cute bun and she had also put on an apron. "Get the rice and put it into that boiling pot of water with a little salt and tell me when its halfway cooked. Till then keep stirring it every 5 minutes." she said. I did what she said and told her when the rice was halfway cooked. I didn't even notice when she chopped and fried those onions, chillies, capsicums and tomatoes. She then added the rice to it and stirred it she then added some spices and some water and soy sauce and closed the pan with a lid. Then she went and opened the other pan. There were prawns frying in it. She turned off the flame, took out the prawns and kept them aside.

Lucy POV:

I was going to open the pan when my finger accidental touched the pan instead of the lid,"Ouch!" I screamed as I withdrawed my hand. Hibiki rushed to me grabbed my hand and put my burnt finger in his mouth. "I could do it myself you know." I said blushing. He just kept quiet he let my hand go and went and brought a first aid kit out of nowhere. He took my hand and bandaged my burnt finger. "Thanks." I wispered. He just smiled. I then took a cloth and took off the lid. The rice was cooked beautifully. "Hibiki get the plates ready." I said. "Everythings already ready Lucy." he said and it was true. I didn't notice when he set the table in front of the sofa. He had kept two plates. two glasses, a bottle of wine and a vase with flowers in it. I took the a bowl put all the rice in it, mixed the prawns in and took it to the table. After that we ate in silence. Once we finished we washed the dishes. "I'm sleepy." I said. "Lucy you go back to my room and go to sleep. I'll be back in a minute after keeping the dishes back in their places." Hibiki said. I nodded my head. "By the way Lucy, yor cooking is great." Hibiki said. "Thanks." I said and went up to his room. He thought I that I was going to sleep, but boy was he wrong!

Hibiki POV:

After putting the dishes away I went to my room slowly trying not to make noise. I opened the door slowly no wanting to wake Lucy up. But as soon as I opened the door I was hit on the face really hard by a pillow. "Pilllow fight!" I as well as Lucy screamed. I quickly grabbed a few pillows and hid behind the bed as Lucy hid behind the closet.

Lucy POV:

We were playing for a while now, laughing throughout it all. But just then I noticed I was out of pillows and I guess Hibiki noticed this too since he was coming towards me slowly. Taking the signal I got up and started running around the room with Hibiki chasing. But then my foot hit the leg of the bed and I fell down on the floor but thankfully there was a pillow underneath my head. But unfortunately Hibiki fell down with me too since he must've bumped into me.. And it was that same old embarassing position which happened when he saved me from getting hit by that car all over again. Only thing diffrent was that his hands were on either side of my head and we were face tto face with each other. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I heard someone clear their throat and the sound of a camera clicking a picture. We both turned our heads to see none other than Ren and Eve smirking at us while Eve was also holding a photograph of us a few moments ago. "So this is what you two are upto at home? No wonder we haven't seen you two at the guild lately." I sighed as Hibiki got off me. He looked at my face to see if I knew how to explain this to them. I just nodded my head as if saying no and we looked back at them. Explaining this to them eas gonna be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter5: Explainations And A New Job

Lucy POV:

We somehow explained the situation to them but they still didn't seem convinced. I just sighed. "It was just a childish pillow fight which I started." I explained. "But then how did you two end up in that position? Hm?Hm?" Eve asked in a suspicious voice while Ren nodded his head vigorously. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that my leg hit the bed and so I tripped and as for Hibiki he bumped into me from behind so he too fell." I said. "But then what proof do you have?" Ren asked."Will you guys just shut up, stop your suspicions, go to the guest room and sleep will you please?" Hibiki said quite angrily and they obeyed at once and ran out of the room. We both sighed. We each had a bath and were now setting the bed. It was ready after a few minutes. At last we could sleep! "Oh Lucy wake up early tomorrow we need to find you a job so that you can pay your rent. So wake up early okay." He said and then we went to sleep. Oh and if you were wondering how we adjusted to sleeping, we just somehow did.

Next morning:

Lucy POV:

I got up early as Hibiki asked me too. I looked around for him in the house but he was not to be found. I don't know why but I just looked outside the window and so him there fully dressed up waiting for me. Not wanting to make him wait any longer I quickly showered, brushed and dressed up and quickly went where Hibiki was waiting for me.

Hibiki POV:

I waited for Lucy to come out of the house. I woke up a few hours earlier than usual so that we could pick a job from the guild's request board of Lucy's choice. But since she was fast asleep I went to the guild and picked one for her myself. It was a waitress job. A maid cafe's waitress and host were on leave for two days so they needed a waitress as well as a host. Even the payment was good. They were gonna pay us each 50,000 jewels. Lucy could do the waitress and I could do the host.

I was just about to open the door to check on Lucy when the door opened and out come Lucy. She looked stunning. She was wearing a deep blue ankle length skirt with a cut on the side high enough to show her guild mark and a shiny sequined white strapless tube top. She had tied her hair inti one big ponytail at the back. "So what's the job?" she asked me. I then told her the job. She looked excited yet nervous so I calmed her down saying,"Lucy calm down. It'll be okay . It's an easy job you'll do just fine and I'll be right there if you need me." She just nodded her head. "Well then C'mon don't wanna be late for your first job now do you. Its just a fifteen minute walk from here." I said. And then we started walking.

Outside the cafe:

Lucy POV:

We reached there after fifteen minutes of walking as Hibiki said. The cafe was a cute small cafe. It had a cute board with a maid holding a plate on which the words "Cutie Cafe" were written. I just sighed. I was praying that I didn't have to wear some embarrassing maid outfit. We then went in. We were welcomed by a short stout old lady. Her hair was all she was wearing a light pink blouse, a red skirt and a red coat with white lace around the collar and a white bow in front. "Hello. You must be from Blue Pegausus. I'm Hilda, the cafe owner. Nice to meet you." Hilda said. "Hello." We both said together."The cafe opens in another hour you can start working then."she said and went into some room.

She came back seconds later holding a maid costume in one hand and a waiter costume in the other. "Here you go you too. These are your costumes." she said handing us our respective outfits. I just sighed as I went into one of the changing rooms while Hibiki went into the other. It took long but somehow I had put the costume on.

I opened the door to see Hibiki wasn't there. I guess he was still changing. He came out minutes boy did he look hot! He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt of which the first few buttons were unbuttoned just enough to show his chest. He was also wearing a red tie which was loose and didn't obstruct the view of his chest. As for shoes, he was wearing black leather shoes and his hair was messier than usual.

Hibiki POV:

I don"t know how but the costume took forever to put on. I looked so much like a dork in that thing that I wasted at least another fifteen minutes trying to make it look at least a little bit cool and hot. I didn't realize how long I was in there until I came out and saw Lucy there fully ready waiting for me. And I'm not gonna lie to you, I felt my eyes come out of their sockets when I saw Lucy. She just looked so hot! She was wearing a white puff-sleeved shirt with the first three buttons left unbuttoned showing some of her cleavage and she was also wearing a black vest that was a bit too tight in my opinion. And as for her skirt, it was black and was short enough to fully show her guild mark. She was also wearing red heeled boots. with a black bow on it. As for her hair it was tied into two pony tails on the sides of her head using red ribbons This new job was gonna be fun for the both of them.

AN:Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting this story! It makes me so happy! This is my first shot at actually writing something and to find that you guys are so supportive really makes me very very very very very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter6: Protecting And Thinking

Lucy POV:

"So how do I look?" I asked Hibiki with a smile as well as a blush on my face. Hibiki smirked a bit and said, "My words to describe how you look right now are, great, cute, gorgeous, stunning, hot, s-" "Hibiki that's enough. I get it. I'm looking good." I said cutting him off. I was really burning up now. And as for my cheeks they just wouldn't cool down. "Hey now you two lovebirds. You can get all lovey-dovey at home. For now concentrate on work. The cafe's gonna open in a few minutes." Hilda said making me as well as Hibiki blush like never before. Then we saw Hilda going to the door and removing the sign saying 'Closed' with a sign saying'Open'. I just sighed and said,"Time to get to work."

Hours Later:

Hibiki POV:

It was about 12 noon and the cafe was in full swing. All the tables were full and Lucy was going crazy. There were so many orders coming in and going out. Oh and you must be wondering what happened to the other waitresses. Well there was only one other waitress and she too went back home an hour or two ago saying she was not feeling very well so it was just Lucy. And since the work was a bit too much for Lucy to handle I asked Hilda and started waiting tables. Now that she had a little extra help Lucy was working better and faster than ever. And I don't wanna look like a pervert but her skirt was flying up every now and then due to her running, giving me a sneak peek of her pink coloured panties. But even though I was enjoying the view I hated the looks Lucy was getting from some guys.

Just then I saw a huge group of guys entered the cafe . They looked around the cafe as if searching for something or someone. They all stopped looking when they saw Lucy come out of the kitchen. Then all the guys disappeared except for one. He came and sat on one of the empty tables. "Hey you! Hot chick in the maid costume! Get something to eat!" He shouted out to Lucy. I saw Lucy shiver as she turned around putting on a fake smile and saying,"Yes Sir, what would you like?". "You."he replied smirking while scanning Lucy which just made my blood boil for some reason. I just wanted to go there and punch him in the face. "Excuse me?!" Lucy said, her voice shaking. "I said it once I'm not gonna say it again I want you. I wanna strip you of this costume and..." he said grabbing Lucy's wrists with one hand while pulling her face closer to his by his other hand. And that did it. He had crossed a line. I ran there at lightning speed and punched his face while pulling Lucy away from him. I then beat him to a pulp and kicked him out of the cafe saying," Don't you even touch Lucy ever again! Forget touch don't even dare to look at her or any other lady ever again or else I-" "Hibiki! That's enough." Lucy said from behind cutting me off. I just smiled sheepishly.

In the evening:

Lucy POV:

After that incident no other guy even looked at me and Hibiki was to thank for that and I did thank him. It was time to close the cafe the last customer paid and left a few minutes ago. "You love birds can change and go now. While you change I'll get your payment ready." Hilda came and said. We both were about to enter the changing rooms when Hilda said,"Oh and you don't have to come tomorrow. I got a call from those two saying that they are coming to work tomorrow. But don't worry I'll pay you the full amount that is 50,000 each. You two deserve it. You two have worked very hard."

"Thank you." Hibiki and I said together. We then went into the changing room and changed . We then went out and gave our outfits to Hilda. She put the outfits away and then paid us. I was just so tired. And I guess Hibiki was too since the fifteen minute walk from the cafe till the apartment took thirty minutes instead. As soon as I entered the apartment I took all my things and went into the bathroom for a soak in the tub.

Hibiki's Room:

Hibiki POV:

I was lying on my bed lost in deep thought. Lucy was in the mini bathroom for over an hour and apparently Ren and Eve had come over so both the master bathroom as well as the guest bathroom were occupied. That left me waiting for someone to finish. I still had to cook dinner but that wasn't the most important subject on my mind. That title belonged to none other than...Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

My thoughts were going wild. There were so many thoughts going on in my head about her and I was just going crazy. Its just that there were so many good qualities about her. So many good points about her. Not even one bad point or quality. She was perfect. She was smart, beautiful, cute, clumsy, caring, kind, funny, emotionally and physically strong and not that I'm a pervert but she had a really great, curvaceous, proportioned body with creamy long legs, a huge bust, huge swaying hips and a fairly smaller waist. As for her facial features, her creamy, fair skin and rosy pink lips making her look angelic, her blonde hair in contrast to her chocolate brown eyes whom I felt I could melt into.

But there was more, these days I was feeling very wierd when the said blonde was around. My face heated up, my heart started pounding against my chest, I lost my breath, I felt like I was gonna faint every time she blushed, I felt my hear flutter every time she smiled at me. I was just going crazy. And also I just felt happy while protecting her both today as well as the day I first met her.

What were these feelings? I had never felt like this before since I was never in a serious relationship before besides my relationship with a woman named Karen, Karen Lilica. But she was dead now. It was true I loved her but it was a one-sided relationship. I had eyes only for but she never stopped her flirting with other men, even in front of me. But I never had this wierd feelings around Karen. All these weird feelings I had were for Lucy and Lucy alone.

What were these feeling? Why was I having them? What was I feeling towards Lucy? I had so many questions. And then it hit these feelings mean that I must be...no ...could it be that...I'm in love with Lucy?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YES!

I AM INDEED IN LOVE!

WITH NONE OTHER THAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCY! LUCY HEARTFILIA!

I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA!

AN: Hey everybody! Merl here!:-D Hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I'm really really sorry! You see actually Diwali vacations are going on so my mum took me to visit my grandmother and cousins in the village. I had carried my phone along but I was too busy over there and didnt get enough time to type the chapters. I typed one paragraph everyday so somehow it took me a whole week to type this chapter and I'm very very sorry for that. But I'm back now and I'll be updating everyday maybe even every alternate day.

Oh! And please tell me what you think about this story and this chapter through a review. I think I'm rushing this story a bit so tell me if I'm right about that or notin your review too. Ok? Please review everyone they make me very happy since this is my first shot at writing something and I've started doubting myself these days since I told a classmate of mine to read this story and she said it was rubbish! ┬＾┬

Bye Everyone!See you tomorrow or day after tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter7: A Sad Past and Consoling

Hibiki's Room:

Hibiki POV:

I was on top of the world. I was in love! And not with just anyone! I was in love with Lucy Heartfilia! But did she love me back? This thought left me very worried and sad since Lucy wasn't like any other girl I had ever met before. She was different. She didn't give into my charms and flirting that easily.

Lucy POV:

I finished my bath and came out of the bathroom to find Hibiki lying on the bed with a very worried look on his face. I went and sat next to him saying, "Hibiki, is something wrong? Is everything fine?". "Huh?!" Hibiki said clearly startled. "I said, is everything okay? You look pretty worried." I said. "Oh its nothing, sorry to worry you Lucy." Hibiki replied. I still wasn't satisfied but shook it off anyway saying," Oh it's okay." I then dried my hair and went downstairs to watch some television.

Living Room:

I went down to find Eve and Ren shouting and screaming. Looks like they were playing with a PS3 which was connected to the T.V. I just sighed. I guess T.V.'s out of the question so I went to the fridge, took a bar of chocolate out and went and sat next to the both of them. "Hey guys!" I said pretty much startling them as they didn't notice me since they were too busy playing. "Oh! Hey Lucy!" they said in unison.

Just then Eve looked at Ren, then whispered something to him. Ren nodded and whispered something to Eve before turning to me and saying," Hey Lucy can you do us a favour?" " Yeah sure!" I replied. "Well we want you to stay with Hibiki the whole day tomorrow and keep him happy, bright and cheery. Got it." Eve said this time. "Yeah sure I could do that! No problem! But can I ask you one thing? What's tomorrow? Is it anything related to Hibiki's past? Because he gets really sad and gloomy when the topic about our pasts comes up." I said. Ren and Eve looked really sad. They stayed like that for a few seconds until at last "Ren said,"Well yes it is related to his past. You see tomorrow is the third death anniversary of Hibiki's past lover named Karen Lilica."

"What! How did she die?! Who exactly was she?!" I said very shocked. "Lucy calm down." Eve said patting my back. "Well she was a member of Blue Pegausus. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage. She was very popular because of her beauty and was also quite a playgirl. As I told you Hibiki and she were in a relationship well thats what Hibiki liked to call it. She flirted and kissed other men right in front of his eyes and what was worse that he never did anything about it. That was not all she was cruel and cold to all her spirits especially a spirit named Aries. She used her as a sheild. When she was fed up with the boys following her she would summon her and make her entertain them. When she did't obey she would beat her up or would keep her in the human world as long as possible to drain her energy. Even Master Bob told her to be nice to her spirits and that if she didn't do that they would rebel her but she didn't listen. Then came the day when one of her spirits Leo rebelled against her by staying in the human world wanting to free his and Aries' contracts. And unable to keep two spirits out at the same time she couldn't go on any jobs. As time passed she got impatient and without thinking went on a job on which she died due to being unable to summon a spirit." Ren sighed as he finished. He then got up and went to kitchen probably to get a glass of water.

"Hey Lucy try not to remind Hibiki about this okay. Its better that he forgets about Karen." Eve said to me. " Yeah I can guess how much he misses-" "Lucy?" Hibiki said standing at the stairway cutting me off. I didn't notice he was there. "Oh no. Hibiki are alright? Did you hear our conversation?" I asked worried. Hibiki's hair shadowed his eyes as he nodded. He then ran back upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs and found Hibiki sitting on the bed in deep thought with a sad and worried expression on his face.

Hibiki POV:

I really was so in love with Lucy that I forgot about Karen. But then why was I affected by remembering her death again? Why? When I heard their conversation it hit me like a spear in the heart? Did I still have feelings for Karen? No I love Lucy so how can I have feelings for Karen? Is that even poss-"Hibiki? Are you alright?" The concerned voice of Lucy brought me back to reality from my chain of thoughts. " Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Hibiki tell me the truth. Is anything wrong?" Lucy said clearly unconvinced. I just sighed. I really needed to calm down. And without thinking I caught Lucy's hand and dragged he outside the house, into the streets and towards the park. The best place to help me calm down.

At The Park:

Lucy POV:

I watched surprised as Hibiki dragged me towards the park. He was dragging me at such a speed that I closed my eyes. Soon he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him stop at a lake. He pulled towards a cherry blossom tree near the tree. I went to straighten my skirt before sitting as usual until I realized I was only in my nightclothes and very embarrassing nightclothes at that. I was wearing a spaghetti strapped crop-top, a pair of highwaist shorts and flipflops and thats it I didn't even comb my hair. My fair was all messy besides the scrunchie holding up three-quarters of my hair in a loose ponytail. Even Hibiki was in no better state. He was wearing a sleeveless graphic tee, a pair of faded shorts and hi hair was much messier than usual. But he still looked so hot. Wait! Did I just say that?! Whats wrong with me?! "Lucy?" Hibiki said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry!" I said and sat down on the soft grass. I was still very flustered and really needed to cool down.

I watched Hibiki as he looked to the lake and sighed. "You know this is where I used to come whenever I cam to know Karen was cheating on me with someone else and wanted to cool down." he said to me quietly. "Hibiki I understand. You miss her. Its okay. Its normal to feel like that. Its normal and completely okay to miss someone important to you." I said and then hugged him. I didn't care about anything else right now I just wanted to console him and help him relax.

Hibiki POV:

I couldn't believe it! The girl of my dreams was in hugging me. Without wasting even a single second I pulled her closer to me and hugged her back. I guess I was completely fine without Karen as long as I had Lucy.

AN: Hey guys sorry I was gone so long! Don't worry I'm gonna continue the story! I was and still am very busy with things like schools annual day, catechism annual day, St. Francis Xavier Exposition etc. In all this I left this chapter half typed and when I went to complete it I had forgotten my ideas for this chapter. I know! I'm sorry! Anyway see you in while! Byeeee! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

AN: I'm sorry everyone! I posted Chapter 7 again as Chapter 8 by mistake! I'm so sorry! To show how sad I am I'll update faster! I promise! Please forgive me! Enjoy the real Chapter 8!

Chapter8: Unending Blushing

Hibiki POV:

At The Park:

We were sitting there in the park for a few minutes in each other's arms. I had never felt so at peace before. I was just about to fall asleep when Lucy suddenly said,"Hibiki, wake up. Its gotten quite late. We should go home. We need to stop by the grocery store too. There's nothing to cook with at home." she said. I was sad to leave but finally got up and helped Lucy up too.

We walked in silence as we went to the grocery store. We reached the grocery store and I was just about to open the door when suddenly Lucy screamt pulled me to the side by pulling my hand away from the door. "Lucy, what's wrong?" I said worriedly. She cutely turned her head to the side looking away from me and blushing madly she said,"Ummm Hibiki I can't no I don't wanna go in there wearing nightclothes. Even my hair is a mess.". It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped crop-top, a pair of highwaist shorts and flipflops. As for her hair, it was all messy besides a scrunchie holding up most of her hair in a loose ponytail. I scanned from her head all the way to her toes. In reality, she was looking really hot and stunning. "Ummm Lucy, I think you look just fine." I said as I smiled warmly. I then grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her into the store.

We browsed through the aisles for quite a while. Since the store was just restocking we couldn't get much. We finally decided on a few vegetables with a quite large cut of meat which we luckily found.

At The Apartment:

Lucy POV:

After we came home I started getting out all the pots and pans needed to prepare the meat. I cut all the vegetables and put them in a pot to boil with some seasoning. I saw Hibiki cutting the meat and decided to help him. I went next to him and asked,"Ummm Hibiki, can I help?" "Yeah you can help but do you know how to cut the meat? Its quite big." he said which got me thinking and finally I said,"Umm then why don't you teach me."

Hibiki just nodded and and stepped closer. I just blushed at this. Then suddenly he turned me around to face the meat on the chopping board. "Place one hand on the meat." Hibiki said taking one of my hands in his own. "And then cut it like this." He said holding my other hand which was holding the knife and started cutting the meat. I was so engrossed in the position we were in that I didn't understand half of what he told me. I was blushing redder than the meat itself.

"Hibiki?! What are you doing?!" Eve suddenly said startling both of us. Hibiki let go of me and threw his arms above his head defensively and said, "What?! Nothing! I was just teaching her to cut the meat!" "Then how come you both are red in the face?! And Hibiki! Your neck has turned red too because of your blushing! Watcha got say about that?! Hm? Hm?" Eve countered smirking as well as snickering. I don't know if it was possible but I blushed an even deeper shade of red. And by the looks of it Hibiki was too. Just before we could open our mouths to object Eve said,"Its okay I was just joking." and turned around saying"By the way Hibiki Ren and I are fun you two." he said the last part with a wink and ran away at once before Hibiki could yell at him.

After that I decided not to even touch the meat so I went to set up the table and plates. But when I reached there I saw that the table was a complete mess with cups, plates, wrappers, chips, drinks all over it. Looks like Ren and Eve had a party before this. So I decided that its better we eat at the couch and went anx set up every thing on the coffee table insteat since this mess would take ages to clean.

After that we just ate in silence. There was a movie going on on the T.V. but none of us were interested. We both were still very flustered from before. We were getting so close to each other these days. And, Hibiki was always so welcoming. He helped me so much. And thats when it hit me. I didn't get an apartment for myself yet and had been staying over here at Hibiki's for about one or two weeks maybe. He must be in such inconvenience. "Hibiki, am causing any inconvenience to you? I've been staying here for over a week now when I was supposed to get an apartment right after finishing that job. I'm so sorry! It just slipped my mind!" I said trying to sound as sorry as possible.

Hibiki POV:

What Lucy said really broke my heart. Did she not want to stay with me anymore? Was she fed up with me? Was she bored? Did she not like the house? Did she not like me? That last thought really scared me. And without thinking I turned to my side to face Lucy and wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head into her neck breathing in her lovely, sweet, calming scent which smelled like vanilla and strawberry.

Lucy POV:

I just sat there as Hibiki hugged me. We were really so close I could smell his hot, musky, alluring scent which was like chocolate and mint. I blushed so red that my cheeks burnt. And to hide it I just nuzzled into his shoulder. After a while he gently said," Please don't go. Please don't leave. Stay here. Theres no problem. No inconvenience, at all believe me. Please stay here. With me. I need you. I-I-"

AN: Cliffhanger! Wohooo My first shot at a cliffy! Pls tell me how the chappy as well as the cliffy waa in your reviews! You know I love em! Anyway watch think Hibiki's gonna say?! Find out next chappy that'll be out as fast as possible to show I'm sorry and thanks to FairyTail555 and Panda-chan1358 for reviewing and telling me bout this mistake! You guys are the best since you both always review :) Anyway see you guys later! Please Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter9: Emotional Words And Interruptions

Hibiki POV:

I hugged Lucy as I said," Please don't go. Please don't leave. Stay here. Theres no problem. No inconvenience, at all believe me. Please stay here. With me. I need you.I-I LOVE YOU!" I REALLY DO! THESE LAST FEW DAYS I HAVE REALLY COME TO LOVE YOU A LOT! You've brought me out of my misery and sadness at Karen's death and thats something no one could ever do until now...So would you like to be my girlfriend?" I said the last part quietly. And it was then that I realized that I was crying.

Lucy POV:

I just froze completely shocked by Hibiki's reply. I blinked once. Twice. And thats when I realized Hibiki was crying.

Subconsciously My hand rose up to Hibiki's face to wipe the tears off his face. When I realized what I was subconsciously doing knew that even my mind agreed with my heart in the answer to Hibiki's confession which was,"Yes, Hibiki I would love to..." I said to him and instantly the pooling tears in his eyes dissapeared and a smile appeared on his face. It was a smile I had never seen before. It was not the charming smile he used to melt the hearts of the ladies, it was a smile of pure happiness and joy which was contagious as I started smiling too

Hibiki POV:

I was just so happy that Lucy said yes that the smile I was holding in broke out on my face and soon Lucy started smiling too.

The mood was so light and happy but it suddenly got serious when my gaze fell on Lucy's lips. Noticing my gaze she bit her lip. I brought one of my hands up from her waist to her face cupping it gently. Getting the clue she moved closer to me sitting almost fully on my lap as she brought her face closer to mine and I guided it upwards using my hand. We were so close that I felt her release a shaky breath which sent goosebumps all through my body. It was so perfect. The mood, the surrounding was so perfect. Lucy was so perfect. I was just about to press my lips to hers when, "LUCY! HIBIKI! I FORGOT MY GAME CONTROLLER HERE! YOU KNOW WHERE IT is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Eve screamt as he saw us on the couch about to kiss. Looks like he was searching for us upstairs and when he came downstairs he found us like this. I sighed as I let Lucy go, the moment completely ruined. I'd run after Eve and scold him but he ran away as soon as he saw us. I just sighed as I stood up took mine and Lucy's plate away as Lucy cleared the table. It was obvious that both of us had lost our appetite. We took care of the dishes and headed upstairs to sleep. I sighed as I followed Lucy upstairs. Sleeping tonight was gonna be hard for the both of us.I really needed to apologize for earlier and clear things out.

In Hibiki's Room:

Lucy POV:

Both Hibiki and I quietly went to sleep after that. Our backs facing each other, neither of us brave enough to face each other yet . And as for me, I just couldn't sleep. And by my opinion nor could Hibiki, since he kept shifting. I just sighed as I pulled the comforter higher to completely cover my face.

Just then Hibiki groaned as he sat up saying,"Ughh! I just can't sleep! Lucy, I think we really need to clear something out here since its affecting the both of us by not letting us sleep. I also need to apologize to you." I quietly sat up as I said,"Yeah...Me too."

Hibiki POV:

I sighed as Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. Should I have not told her? Should I kept quiet and asked her out first and then told her my feelings? Did I get too emotional earlier? Did I act impatient trying to kiss her before even one date? Did I force myself onto her with that kiss? Was that kiss wrong? All these thoughts were swirling around in my mind until Lucy brought me out of my daze with just a yell of my name.

I muttered out a sorry as I began to think of my apology. And without thinking my mouth slipped open as I just spoke my whole heart and mind out saying, "Lucy I'm so sorry for before. I'm sorry if I acted rash. I'm sorry if I forced myself on you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if I let my desires get the better of me. I'm sorry if I upsetted you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry if I was too pushy.I'm sorry that I ruined your sleep and stole you of your peace and worried you. I'm sorry that I was a just a plain old jerk. I was stupid. By this time a tear had rolled out of my eye and I hadn't even noticed.

Lucy POV:

I froze completely shocked by Hibiki's outburst. I felt guilty for some reason. I felt that I too needed to apologize so I did. But as I opened it I realized I was lost for words so I closed my mouth. After a while of thinking and putting the sentences together in my head I said," Its not all your fault, Hibiki. And as for that gift, I provoked you to kiss me so I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorr-" "Hibiki! Lucy! Wheres Eve's game controller? He wants it but he doesn't and is somewhat scared to come here. Just what happened here..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAHHH I'M SO SORRYY! I UUNDERSTAND NOW WHAT MUST'VE HAPPENED TO EVE!" Ren screamt as as he jumped out the window through which he came in.

Hibiki's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched in anger and irritation but soon sighed then by accident we both said together, "Am I forgiven?" We stared at each other for a second before bursting out into fits of laughter. Once Hibiki calmed down a bit he said,"Its getting late we should get to sleep." I just nodded my head. Then suddenly Hibiki gasped as he said, "Ummm Lucy, I just realized that I did ask you to be my girlfriend but I didn't ask you out on a date! I'm sorry but is it to late to ask you out, properly?" He smiled at the end which made me smile too as I said, "Its never too late. "Okayy so Lucy, would you like to go out with me for some coffee, say on the day after tomorrow?" Hibiki smiled after finishing. Just then a thought crossed my mind. I smiled while saying, "Yeah sure! I would love to! Now, good night!" I gave Hibiki a quick peck on the cheek as soon as I finished saying good night and then pulled the covers over my face and went to sleep. I felt Hibiki not move for about two minutes before he sighed and went to sleep too, making the bed shift. And within a few minutes sleep took over me.

AN: So how was it? I think this chapter was a bit rushed, wasn't it? Please tell me everything in your reviews! BTW I'm working on a Lolu oneshot for you guys which will be up in a few weeks :) Good news right! And I'm also thinking of writing a story based on my love life but I don't know what pairing to use and I'm short on ideas too date ideas to be PM me some ideas if you guys can or you can tell me in your review. And also I need some ideas for this current story.I don't know where to take it after their date:( So please help and please review! See you guys soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter10: Preparations and Planning

Lucy POV:

The next morning I somehow woke up very early. I gasped as I saw the time on the time lacrima, which read 4.30 am! I would've gone back to sleep but my eyes and my body were wide I got up, showered, brushed my teeth and had some light breakfast. Then I went to keep my washed clothes with my other ones in the closet which was moved to Hibiki's room from the guest room a few days ago. But as soon as I opened my closet I realized I still had to pick up an outfit for my date later and that was probably the reason why I couldn't sleep and woke up early.

Half An Hour Later:

I groaned in frustration as I rummaged through the last few clothes in the closet, unable to find anything to wear. I sighed as I saw that I was surrounded by a sea of clothes. I just didn't know what to wear as Hibiki didn't give me any details about the date. I sighed as I realized I just had to wait till Hibiki woke up.

A While Later:

I showered, changed and prepared breakfast too but Hibiki still hadn't woken up yet. I was just about to go and wake him up when I saw him coming down the stairs all dressed up and in a hurry. When he reached the bottom he said,"Hey! Good morning Lucy! I don't much time so I cant waste much time on breakfast. I really need to rush if I want our date ready by tonight. And about the date and your clothes, wear something casual and comfortable, okay?" He smiled at the end as he buttoned his sleeve and grabbed a piece of toast, gobbled it down, gulped the tea down as well and left.

Excited, I ran upstairs and again like before dumped all my clothes in one pile as I continuously rummaged through it. Finally after lots of searching mixing and trying out, I decided on a baby pink crop top having off-shoulder elbow length sleeves with a black vest underneath, a pair of white shorts that reached quite high so as my guild mark could be seen and last but not least black, white and grey striped tights which ended right above my knees. Happy with the outfit I ironed it and hung it up beside the dresser and went to pick out accessories and shoes.

Again after rummaging through everything and after lots of 'holding next to the outfit to see how it looks' I decided on a silver chain with my name hanging on it and the bracelet that Hibiki had bought for me when we had first met. I sighed as remembered that time when he saved me. I just loved the bracelet and treasured it a lot. It went beautifully with the rest of my accessories and my outfit as it was a thick silver chain which went with my chain and different shades of pink and blue stones hanging from it which matched my top and also added a pop of colour and contrast to the outfit respectively.

Next I went to pick out some shoes. Surprisingly this didn't take that long as I quickly picked out a pair of black, comfy 2 inch heeled ankle boots.

As I was going to place the boots near the rest of my outfit I heard someone cough and say, "Hmmm... Nice outfit you've picked out there Lucy." I quickly turned around to find Eve and Ren sitting on the bed smirking. "Excited for a date with Hibiki now aren't you." Eve said this time. I blushed at this and tried to hide it miserably by covering my mouth and cheeks and letting out a noticeably fake cough. I was hoping they would buy it but sadly Ren caught onto my little act and said"Awwww! Lucy your blushing!" Then Eve said,"I could plan the wedding if you want me to 'future sister in-law'" Eve said stressing the word 'future sister in-law' causing me to snap from embarrassment. And without thinking I started scolding them saying,"What is with you guys! We're just going on a date! We are NOT engaged nor married! So just get out! And what is with you guys getting so comfortable over here?!"

In less than just a second the ran away through the window. I sighed at them and then turned back to my outfit. I stared at it for sometime. Something was missing. I looked around my room for a while. After a minute it hit me. A Hat! Thats exactly what I needed! So I went to my closet once again and opened one of the lockers. There I found many of my hats. But now the question was which one. Finally after lots of thinking I decided on a white straw hat with a huge pink and white lily on one side. I sighed. I guess I was completely ready for the date now. I smiled as I guessed what Hibiki might've been planning for the two of us. Well theres no time for all this I still need to get my hairstyle and makeup fixed.

Hibiki POV:

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I took another sip of my fizzy drink. It was past noon by now. I really had to work fast if I wanted to have this date ready by evening. For our date I decided on a dinner by a tree near a cliff, whose foot directly hit the ocean waters. As for seating it was really special. I cold already imagine how romantic it would be as it was also a full moon tonight. A dinner against the deep blue ocean under the starry sky and the huge and full moon. It was gonna be just perfect.

AN: So how was it? Sorry if it took too long. Its just that I was blank and did'nt have any idea how to keep this story going! But don't worry know I got a lot of ideas which will last us another 5-6 chapters atleast I hope! Anyway please please review! This young little mind of mine could use some ideas and encouragement! :) :p


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter11: Conditions And Distractions

Lucy POV:

It was five thirty now. Hibiki would be coming in just a few minutes but that didn't fret me out. I started dressing about half an hour ago. I was fully dressed and all my makeup was done too all that was left was my hair so I summoned Cancer for that. I couldn't quite see what he was doing even though I was sitting in front of the dresser. Suddenly Cancer poofed back to Spirit world with a bow which snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up and turned to my side to see what Cancer had done to my hair. I gasped when I saw it. Cancer had added waist length extensions to my hair and then braided it into a long messy French braid. He left my bangs and side bangs out too which were nice and wavy like the rest of my hair. I smiled as I scanned myself I looked breath taking in my opinion. Boy was Hibiki gonna be stumped that day. I can't imagine how good I'd look with more makeup on as what I had put on at the moment was quite light. Just some mascara on the upper lashes, a little bit of black eyeliner on the lower lid and pink tinted lip balm.

Hibiki POV:

I had just finished working on the date. Now I had to change and go and fetch Lucy. I had rented a car for today in which I had carried a few clothes of mine. So I went to a nearby villa belonging to the master to shower, change and get a little groomed up. It was just a two minute walk so I took my things and walked there. I showered and changed into my new clothes which were a very dark almost black navy blue cotton shirt with the first button left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of snugly fitting blue jeans. Next I went to the villas flower garden to pick out some flowers for Lucy. I made note to bring Lucy here sometime. Maybe even tonight if its not too late as it was too beautiful to miss seeing.

There were almost all kinds and species of flowers there available in almost any possible colour. I picked out some pink lilies, white lilies, some pink orchids, some pink cattleyas, pink tulips and white irises and tied the flowers together with a white ribbon. I just hoped that she would like the date and the flowers.

Lucy POV:

I just finished putting on my shoes when I heard the doorbell ring. I put off the lights and fans and hurried quickly down the stairs. and opened the door. There on the doorway stood Hibiki with a bouquet of exotic flowers openly ogling at me while smirking.

Hibiki POV:

As soon as Lucy opened the door she took my breath away. She looked amazing. I smirked as I scanned her up and down. She really made an effort dressing up today. Everything looked perfect; her clothes, skin, makeup, accessories, shoes and as for her just don't get me started on her hair. I don't how she managed to add extensions to her hair. Her side bangs that normally were straight and reached her collar bone now were wavy and reached a bit lower than her breasts. Her normally straight and shoulder length hair was now wavy, reached her waist and was braided. I whistled at her at which she immediately blushed. I gave her the flowers and she smiled at them happily. "Well then lets go!" I smilingly said as I led her out and locked the door.

I bowed as I opened out the door for her. She smiled and said a quick 'Thank you' as she was about to sit in the car. It looked like she was pretty excited to sit in there as it was an open-air black coloured Ferrari. Just as I rose back up and was about to turn and take my seat in the car I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly turned around to see Ren scowling and Eve pouting at me. "Oh! Hi guys! Whats wrong?"I asked carefully. "HIBIKI! LUCY WAS BEING MEAN TO US! SHE SCOLDED US JUST BECAUSE WE WERE TEASING HER A LITTLE! SHE EVEN KICKED US OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Ren and Eve both screamed at the same time. " Okay so what do you want us to do?" I asked gently. "Yeahh what do you want me to do now?" I heard Lucy say and quickly turned around to find Lucy smiling sickeningly sweetly, the corners of her mouth and eyes twitching.

Ren and Eve smirked as they turned their backs to us and discussed something secretly. After discussing for about a minute they turned around to face us and said," You have to make it up to us by doing the following things." Eve said as his eyes travelled from Lucy to me, me to Lucy and so on deviously. Ren looked to Eve and said, "You two have to do all three of the following things. Number 1: Treat us to ice-cream. We will have our own separate cones while you and Lucy share one. Number 2: Let us take a photograph of you two making out and post to Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine. And last but not least Number 3: Take us on a job tomorrow."

"Umm don't you think that you two are being a bit too-" Shush Hibiki! We accept!" Lucy suddenly said cutting me off. Well now that she said it I guess we just had to do it now. "So where and when do you want to take the photograph and do the sharing the ice cream cone thing?" I still asked despite of knowing the answer. "NOW AND AT THE PARK!" The both said in unison and jumped into the car. I sighed as I realized there was no turning back now.

I drove to the park where there were many ice-cream vendors and it was also a very romantic place as there was a huge lake in the middle with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. It was built specially for couples and adults and children weren't allowed there. When we reached there Ren and Eve were just a little too excited. They were so excited that they didn't even wait for me to stop and park the car. They just quickly jumped out and ran off to what I'm sure is an ice-cream vendor.

I looked to Lucy and she was quite nervous. "Its all my fault we're stuck in this mess. If only I hadn't to scream at them earlier." she said pouting. "Well now that we're in this mess we might as well try to enjoy ourselves as theres surely no way out."

As soon as we entered the park we found Ren and Eve picking out their favourite ice-cream flavours from an ice-cream vendor. "Lucy! Hibiki! Hurry up over here!" Ren shouted out to us while taking a Butterscotch flavoured cone from the vendor. Eve on the other hand had already started eating his Vanilla flavoured cone. They both were sitting on a bench opposite the cart and were looking at us intently.

We ran up to them and the vendor who had a tiny little stall kind of cart in which he could sit in. Only thing was it couldn't move. If he wanted to move it he would have to come out and push it. I looked at the flavours written in chalk on a small black board hung on the side. There was Vanilla, Butterscotch, Mango, Strawberry, Blueberry and Chocolate. "Chocolate?" I turned to Lucy and asked. She nodded and said to the vendor,"Okay, Chocolate with Rainbow sprinkles and Strawberry slices." "Coming right up!" the vendor smiled and said.

In about two minutes the ice-cream was ready and she handed it to us. I gulped as I looked at Lucy nervously. She on the other hand was blushing madly. Ren and Eve immediately vacated the bench the were sitting on and made us sit there instead.

Lucy POV: I blushed as my hand made contact with Hibiki's due to the cone being small and and both of us catching it in the same place. My heart was beating so fast the I didn't care about anything around us. Everything around was blurry except for the cone and Hibiki. Being brave I leaned my mouth forward as soon as I saw Hibiki doing the same. I took a bit of the cold treat but couldn't manage to catch it taste on my tongue as all I was worried about was my close proximity with Hibiki.

A Few Minutes Later:

I don't know how but we somehow managed to finish the cone. Each time I took a bit I held my breath and my heart skipped a beat so now I was really breathless. Ren and Eve had already paid the vendor so now we were on our way to the 'All Couples And Adults Only' part of the park to complete the second condition that was to make out with Hibiki. Boy was I gonna loose my breath here. I already felt dizzy by just thinking about it. God help me through this!

AN: When I went over that last chapter I realized it was a bit boring so I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer and fluffier in my opinion. I also tried to explain what Ren and Eve were upto in that last chapter too so please tell me if you liked this chapter! :) And remember I DIE FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter12: Just Missed

Lucy POV:

I held my breath as we slowly approached the secluded area. Every step I took I kept loosing my breath.I just couldn't help but steal a glance at Hibiki's lips every once in a while. I was hoping he wouldn't catch me looking as I stole a glance at his lips yet again but unfortunately this time he caught me. I turned away waiting for him to question me but he didn't. I slowly opened up one eye to look at him to find him smiling at me fondly. And that was it. I was completely lost into that smile and those loving hazel eyes. I stopped when I realized I was staring again. I quickly looked away unable to control the bright blush spreading over my cheeks like wildfire as I averted my gaze to talk to Ren an Eve who were walking behind us only to find no one there.

"Ummm Hibiki, Ren and Eve are missing." I said to Hibiki and he looked back at once. At first he looked surprised, then worried, then he sweatdropped and then he calmed down and said,"Well if they don't get to see it its their fault. I have a camera on me. We'll take the picture ourselves and then give it to them. Lets make this special." He smiled at the end, grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the lake quickly.

At the lake:

Hibiki POV:

We sat on a wooden bench under a fairly big cherry blossom tree. The lake was two to three feet away. I sighed as I eyed the surroundings. I looked at Lucy to see her looking at our surroundings in awe. Just then I caught her looking at me from the corner of her eye. And when she realized I was looking at her she blushed furiously and turned to face me.

I dug in my small little bag which I had carried for a while before pulling out a magic tablet. I switched it on and opened up the camera, put on a timer, tapped the screen thrice and stretched my hand out with the tablet in it. I looked at Lucy. She blushed, nodded and closed her eyes. I held her face with my other free hand and was about to touch my lips to hers when we heard scream and a huge splash. I quickly brushed my lips against Lucy's and heard the shutter of the camera.

I quickly put the tablet away and ran toward the screams and splashes. I looked back to Lucy to see her coming behind me but rather slowly continuously touching her lips with her fingers.

Lucy P.O.V:

I was just lost thinking about the kiss. It was short and sweet yet kinda tangy. I don't know why but I was irritated at whoever caused that disturbance. If there wasn't any disturbance we cudv'e had a great kiss. I just sighed and continued following Hibiki. Even if that person did cause a disturbance he/she was still in trouble.

We reached the place soon as it was just around the corner around five minutes away. When we reached there I could see a black haired guy coming out of the water with an angry kinda pouty face on. He was walking towards a blonde guy who was literally rolling on the floor laughing his heart out. Suddenly the black haired guy slipped and fell down face first into the water. The was a silence for a few seconds before the blond guy burst out laughing again, but louder and more heartily this time. I quickly ran and helped the guy in the lake up. He was soaked from head to toe. For a moment we just froze there just staring at each other until the blonde guy shouted out, "Hey Blondie! How long you gonna keep staring at him? You gonna help him up or just keep staring?" "You're blonde too!" I shouted back at him and pulled the black haired guy up fully and helped him come out of the lake. I offered him my handkerchief to dry himself as much as possible but he politely refused so I gave him a tissue. He wiped his face and neck and then said, "Thank you very much. I'm Rogue. Nice to meet you." I smiled and said, "Oh it was nothing. I'm Lucy. Oh and yea, temme how exactly did you fall into the river?" He frowned and pointed to the blonde guy and said, "That idiot there, Sting, pushed me in. Actually, not push, literally threw me in." I sweatdropped at this. Just then Hibiki called out to me. I smiled at Rogue and ran over to Hibiki. "Lucy, we gotta get goin." he said as he looked over to his watch. "Okay okay, lets go then." I said and then turned around to Rogue, smiled at him,waved goodbye and then ran after Hibiki who was already walking away.

I sat in the car and smiled at Hibiki in excitement as he started the engine. I just could'nt wait to see what he had planned for us. I just closed my eyes and re imagined our earlier kiss as Hibiki drove out of the city.

AN: Heyy guys. I'm alive. Really really really very vwry sorry for not updating for do long. Well thats it your 12th chapter and kiss. Out finally. I would've posted sooner but then was like literally lost on where to go with this. I just din't know who to put there so finally I just put Sting and Rogue. Was really lost. I think its what you call writer's block. But still I feel bad keeping you guys waiting so long. Really really really sorry for that. Do temme how the kisnd tge chapter was in your review. Please leave suggestions if you have any. They are really useful for me. Pleaseee Review kay. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter13: Interruption Leads To Some Fun

Lucy POV:

I stared in awe as I watched the landscape slowly fading from a building full of cities to a quite narrow, but paved road passing through a not so dense forest. The road was quite close to the coast. I could see the water and the sun slowly making its way down towards the horizon. The sky was fading into a beautiful mix of pinks oranges and yellows. I watched the trees bend over to form like almost a tunnel over our heads. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the serenity and peace.

Just then I felt the the car stop and Hibiki tapping on my shoulder saying, "Lucy, we're here." I smiled broadly as I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful view had ever seen in my entire life before my eyes. The car was parked a bit away from a huge shady tree with paper lanterns and lights hanging on it. There was a huge garden swing hanging from one of the huge branches of the tree facing the coastline. What a view! There was a steep cliff a few meters away and we could see the horizon that was the sea water just above it. The sun had now started to sink in causing the remaining rays of light left to fall on the water making it glimmer and shine. I watched in awe as I slowly made my way towards the tree and sat on the swing. I smiled at Hibiki as he came and sat next to me holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. I gladly took the glass from him and sipped on it, my eyes never leaving the horizon. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes not one of us feeling awkward even for a second. Once the sun had fully set, I arched my neck and rested it against the back of the swing, eyeing the tree and lanterns. I peeked at Hibiki through one eye to find him staring at me intensely yet lovingly. I started blushing at once and looked him in the eye and said, "You really took this so seriously. All the detail. I can imagine the trouble. You didn't have to do so much. I don't mind what the date is as long as I get to spend time with you." I smiled at the end. He looked me in the eye and said, "I did it cause I wanted to. I wanted it to be special. I wanted you to feel special that is what you are to me." and then lightly brushed his lips against mine. I turned red as a beet and turned away. He just chuckled at this, something I'd rarely seen him do.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling out our names from the distance. I looked to find none other than Ren and Eve coming towards us in a car with Ren handling the wheel. Eve had his head and arm stuck out and was waving out while calling out to us. I sweatdropped as I thought, 'Great! Another beautiful romantic moment ruined!'

The car slowly stopped to a rest near the car we had come in earlier. Eve smiled broadly as he walked towards us slowly waving his hand and Ren smirking while checking out the place.

Hibiki POV:

I stared at the two approaching us in utter disbelief. ‛What on earth do these guys want now?!' I thought to myself, my eyes never leaving the both of them. I had already sent them the picture of us kissing earlier. So, what did they want now? N most importantly how'd they know we would be here? I never told anyone. Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lucy asking them the very question that was swirling in my head, "How'd you guys know we were here? How'd you find us?"

Eve smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck and said, "Well, we asked Master Bob." Then Ren spoke up saying, "He told us that you would be here as Hibiki had asked him for the keys of one of the guild's villas which is quite near by. So we just drove by here." And that snapped something within me. Seriously, just drove by here?! They're interrupting our date. I twitched as I held back my anger and said, "So what exactly do you want that you drove by here?" Lucy looked to me worriedly as I spoke. She must've seen the look on my face.

"Well, the picture you sent us wasn't really clear and was kinda blurred. And also..." He smirked at this "It doesn't fit the criteria we gave you." Both Lucy and I raised a brow at this. "We told you we need a picture of you two making out that is complete sexy French kissing not just a brush of the lips like what you did. So now...come on..."

I noticed that Ren had pulled out a camera. I looked to Lucy and to Ren again. Lucy looked uneasy. I went and scooted a little closer to her placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Lucy, relax... Just close your eyes forget their even here and enjoy it... I'm sure you will." I winked at her at the last part. She started blushing at once but was smiling at me and was definitely more relaxed than before.

I smiled warmly at her once again before closing my eyes and moving closer to her slowly. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her face, holding the side of her face affectionately, my fingers tangling themselves in her loose braided hair. I pulled her closer and touched my lips to hers. She tasted so sweet. She had the softest lips ever. She moved her hand up and placed it in the crook of my neck, threading her fingers with my hair slightly playing with it. I slowly pulled on her bottom lip, sucking on it slightly pulling it into my mouth. Then did the same with her upper lip. She gasped when I licked her bottom lip, taking the chance I slipped my tongue into her mouth to meet the tip of hers.

Lucy POV:

I had really gone to paradise. Hibiki was such a good kisser. And when he slipped his tongue in I just couldn't help but moan. I was getting really breathless and looked like so was Hibiki. He broke the kiss and looked at me affectionately. I started blushing at once and turned away from him to find Ren and Eve smirking at the both of us. Eve was fanning himself with a photograph which I guess was of the both of us kissing. He put it in his pocket as he walked towards us and sat next to me, "Good work Hibiki! We got a really good picture!" Eve said with a smile. "So what are uou waiting for? Don't you two wanna go home?" Hibiki asked to which Eve said at once, " Go home?! After the long distance we travelled and the fuel we spent? I don't think so. We're gonna stay and play...A game. We were bored at home anyways." "Yea.." Ren said and they both shrugged. I had a bad feeling about this. I asked uneasily, "So what is the said game?" Eve smirked as he said, "Just something I like to call'Truth, Dare or Scenario'"

AN: Well there it is...chapter 13! Finally! Dory for the late update! was outta ideas but now after a little talking and idea sharing with a friend I got a whole potfull of ideas ^_^ Anyways, temme how was the chapter n whether you liked it or not kay. N feel free to PM me any suggestions you have or you could just leave it in a review. Thanks for reading! Byeeeeee See yall soon hopefully! ^_^ :) :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter14: Falling

Lucy POV:

"Eh? Scenario? What's that?" I had never heard of something like that before. I looked to Hibiki hoping to get some info or some clue as to what was happening to see him with a dreaded face. "What's wrong Hibiki?" I whispered to him softly not sure if he heard me. But i guess Eve did. He perked up immediately and said to me, "He just doesn't like this game Lucy... That's all. So chill." "Well.." Ren said turning his head towards me, "The game is the same as how you normally play truth or dare... Only with another option... That is scenario. When you choose scenario... A scenario is kept in front of you... And you're supposed to say what you would do if you were really in that position." "Oh okay I got it!" I said smiling. "So let's start then, shall we!" Eve said enthusiastically and spun the bottle.

Hibiki POV:

I sweatdropped as I saw the bottle stop at me but relaxed seeing Lucy on the other side. She flashed me a sweet angelic smile before asking me to choose. I thought about it for a while before finally settling on Truth. Lucy bit her lip as she thought about what to ask me. "Ahaa! Hmm well Hibiki... Tell me uhmn if Karen were still alive.." My eyes widened at the mention of her name. "What?! How did you- Who told you about-" "We did... Hibiki." Ren said calmly. I sighed and motioned to Lucy to continue. "Well I was saying... If Karen were alive... Would you put her before me... Would you still have feelings for her if she were to come back right now?"

Hibiki's eyes widened at the question. He had never thought about it. He did have a soft spot for Karen. He never stopped thinking about her. "Lucy... This is stupid. I mean... Why even bring her up?" Lucy uneasily said, "Well if there isn't anything just answer the question... No reason to get upset here." "Well Lucy... I do have a soft sot for her still... Feelings are still lingering. I mean come one! She was my fiancee! But I love you and thats all that matters!" Lucy smile a bit but still stressed on the matter. "But would you put her above me if she were here? Cause you yourself said you still got feelings." I just looked away quietly. "Well?" Lucy pressed further on the matter. "What's the point of all this Lucy?" "I just need to know... And if you would put her above me then you might put any other of your exes above me... I don't know." Lucy said worriedly. "Don't you trust me Lucy?! Come on! Karen died because of me! Of course I'll care! But it ain't the same regarding my other exes!" I said slightly pissed off.

Lucy bit her lip as she looked me in the eye and said, "It's not that I don't trust you..." I just looked away and said, "What is the point of love without trust... Without trust.. Survives no relationship... Survives no love." Lucy's eyes began to water as she slowly stepped away from me. "Hibiki... Are you doubting my love for you? I really love you... How can you doubt me like that?" "Lucy-" I said as I moved towards her only for her to step back and away from me again. "No... Don't... First you talk about putting someone else before me and then you say you don't think I trust you and doubt my love..." "Lucy.. I never said-" "No! Just stop! " she said cutting me off again as she stepped farther away from me. "Lucy... Just calm down.. Please..." I said with tears brimming in my eyes. I went towards her and hugged her hoping she would let me and she did. I kissed her on the forehead sweetly and looked her in the eye lovingly. She calmed down a bit and stood on her tippy toes and tried to give me too a peck on the cheek but just then the ground under her gave away and thats when I realized we had reached the edge of the cliff. I tried to reach out for Lucy but she didn't manage to catch my hand. I didn't know what to do. I had ten seconds to think. There were huge rocks and dense forests at the end near the shore and it was a 50 feet fall. Thats when I remembered Ren was with us and quickly motioned to him to do the needed. I quickly jumped into the car and hurried to the shore to find Lucy and make sure she was okay.

Lucy POV:

I screamed as I felt myself falling backwards and off the cliff. I saw Hibiki's hand reach out to me and tried to catch it but couldn't. I started crying again as I fell to my doom and all I could do was close my eyes and wait for my body to hit the hard ground. 'Was this the end? And I never got to spend time with Hibiki... I even fought with him and now he'll blame himself again for my death... I'm such an idiot... This is all my fault. I should have never brought up Karen. I knew it was a sensitive topic but I still brought it up...' The thoughts kept flowing in my head and I started crying more then before. Just then I felt my arms and legs brush against tree branches and leaves ripping off the sleeves of my top and scratching my legs through the stockings. This was it. Another few seconds and I'd hit the rocks and the hard ground. I screamed and waited to hit the ground. But instead I hit something softer yet firm. I felt arms around me. I saw a flash of orange and green before I blacked out.

AN: Well I'm alive peeps! Long story about where I was for all these months... Anyways don't forget to Review and PM me any suggestions if you have any!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter15: Outta The Woods

Lucy POV:

I wokeup after what felt like forever. I felt sore all over. Well it was a miracle I was even alive. Someone caught me I guess. But who would be wandering along the forest and the deserted coast? I quickly shot my eyes open and tried to sit up but felt some weight on my waist. I peeked down to find a green jacket draped around me, with the fur around the hood tickling my neck as I squirmed and tried to sit up. I looked a little further to see some guy's arm around my wait. 'Hmm I guess that was the weight I felt...' I thought as I tried to sit up. 'Wait a second! Why is there a guy's arm around me?!' I thought as I screamed my lungs out in panic. I quickly looked down and was relieved to see I still had all my clothes on. I jerked my body as I tried to sit up again. Waves of pain shot up my back and I screamed in pain as I feel back onto the ground with a thud. I felt the guy next to me squirm and moan as he slowly woke up. I sighed in relief as he removed his arm from my waist. He moaned and yawned as he sat up and looked at me.

I took a moment to take in what he looked like. He had short orange spiky hair and beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of blue shades. He looked good I gotta admit. "You squirm alot for a person who just fell 50 feet you know." He said as he laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "So how are you feeling now?" He asked me in a slightly serious tone. I smiled lightly as I said, "I'm feeling much better now. Thanks alot for catching me there." "Oh chill it was nothing." He said returning my smile. "But um how did you find me? And why were you lingering around such a deserted place?" "Well I just come out here when I need some space. I normally sit by the cliff but then I heard you screaming as you fell so I got to you as soon as I could and caught you... Ahem bridal style if I may add." I blushed at the last part furiously and looked away. "Well that was the flash of orange I saw then." "Well what did you think? You thought you fell on an orange tree?" He said laughing uncontrollably. Hearing him I burst into a fit of laughter as well.

After about ten minutes of trying to calm down and stop laughing he said, "Well we should get going now. Shouldn't we? We need to find our way outta this forest." "Yeah you're right. Hibiki, Ren and Eve must be worried sick." I said as I stood up and dusted the dirt off my now shredded clothes. "Oh and yeah... I didn't get your name." "Oh I'm so sorry miss... How impolite of me not to introduce myself. I'm Loke. Nice to meet you." He said with a bow and a charming smile on his face. I felt my face heat up as I replied, "Well.. Nice to meet ya. I'm Lucy." "Well let's get going then." I nodded and pushed my arms through the jacket as I followed him through the forest. I inspected my clothes as I walked. I had lost half of the lest sleeve of the crop top, the white shorts had turned a really dirty brown. As for the socks, they were ripped and shredded till the point of no redemption. I stopped for a second as I slipped them as well as the crop top off, leaving me in just the tank top, shorts and Loke's jacket.

I searched around for my keys and was relieved to see I still had them. I summoned Virgo who appeared with clothes from the Celestial Spirit world. "Would you like me to help you change, Princess?" she asked pointing at the clothes in her hands. I shook my head and thanked her with a smile as I went behind one of the bigger trees to change. The dress Virgo had brought me were a white button up top with black stars on it and a pair of black jeans. I came back to find Loke sitting at a far end at the foot of a tree looking at Virgo sadistically. He met my gaze for a second but quickly looked away. I thanked Virgo again with a hug and sent her back as I went and sat next to Loke studying his expression. He didn't meet my eyes the entire time. I gave up finally and decided that my strength was back if I could summon Virgo. I decided to summon Taurus or Virgo again hoping they could help us find our way out faster. I reached for my old white shorts looking for my keys to find they weren't there. I thought of asking Loke when I saw my keys in his hand. He wasn't looking at them but was looking farther off into the horizon in deep thought. I finally broke the ice and asked him "Loke, what's wrong?" "..." For the first time since seeing Virgo he looked me in the eyes, a concerned expression on his face. "We need to leave Lucy... You need to leave.. Take your keys.. Ill help you out of here but its better we don't ever see each other after that.. I can't take it.. And you're just too nice."

AN: I'm not dead! xP I know.. I know.. I haven't updated in almost a year but my head just blanked out.. I was lost as to what to write next.. Anyways please review and suggestions are always welcome.. Thank you! See ya soon with the next chapter hopefully!


End file.
